Un As en la manga
by Nereidas
Summary: Draco Y Hermione juegan una partida al póquer,apostándose toneladas de oro mágico y algo más...¿Quién será el vencedor?


Un As en la manga:

Sabía que eso no estaba para bien, y además ella era prefecta, por lo que estaba doblemente mal. Pero tenía sus motivos. Entre todas las casa se había decidido hacer una fiesta el día antes de las vacaciones de semana santa, para despedir el trimestre sin profesores de por medio, sin reglas, música alta y seguramente con toneladas de alcohol, y a pesar de que eso Hermione no lo viera con buenos ojos, la unidad entre las casa era algo esencial. Y esa era una buena excusa para llegar a conseguirlo, aunque estuviera difícil.

Estaba oculta tas una armadura, con sus dos mejores amigos, al final del pasillo de la sala de los menesteres, esperando a que les dieran luz verde para poder entrar en la sala. Al cabo de unos minutos, la cabeza rojiza de Ginny se asomó por la puerta y les indicó que todo estaba despejado, por lo que los chicos salieron de su escondrijo y se metieron en la sala.

Dentro el ambiente estaba muy caldeado. La sala se había convertido en una excelente sala para fiestas, con un escenario, varias mesas, barras y unos grandes altavoces. La habitación estaba decorada con grandes cadenetas de colores y con cientos de globos flotando de un lado a otro. Parecía que todos los alumnos mayores de dieciséis años habían acudido a la fiesta sin falta. Hermione se fijó que hasta los Slytherin se encontraban entre ellos, charlando, bebiendo y bailando como el resto de sus compañeros.

Fueron hacia la barra, donde Ginny, Luna, los Gemelos, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y Lee les esperaban. Tan rápido estuvieron todos reunidos, el alcohol comenzó a correr. A Hemione no le gustaba beber, pero dado que aquella era una noche especial pensó que un par de cervezas de mantequilla no les sentarían mal.

-¿Quieres un poco Hermione?-preguntó Fred o George ofreciéndole una copa con Whisky de Fuego.

-No gracias Fred-dijo la chica apartando el vaso.

-Soy George-dijo el chico riendo-¿Por qué no sales a bailar un rato?

-No gracias, creo que esta noche pasaré, además, he visto algo por ahí que parece interesante-dijo señalando hacia le fondo de la sala donde un grupo de alumnos se reunía alrededor de una mesa, con el pretexto de librarse del gemelo por un rato-Tal vez otro día.

Se despidió del pelirrojo que haciendo eses se dirigía hacia su hermano gemelo. Hermione se encaminó hasta la mesa, y abriéndose paso entre la multitud logró ver que era aquella cosa tan interesante. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, y un par de alumnas de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf jugaban a las cartas alrededor de una mesa redonda. Todos jugaban al póquer concentradamente. Cada jugador poseía un montoncito de monedas en su lado, pero en el centro una gran montaña de oro mágico se apostaba. A Hermione le extrañó que Malfoy supiera jugar a un juego de cartas muggle, y menos a ese juego. Observó la partida. Las dos chicas perdieron todo su capital al cabo de un rato mientras que Harry y Malfoy se debatían por el oro.

Poco tardó Harry en perder, y malhumorado abandonó la mesa mientras Malfoy se jactaba de todas sus ganancias. Amontonó su capital en varios montoncitos y mirando a su alrededor preguntó con voz de suficiencia:

-¿Alguien más dispuesto a que le machaque?-miró a todos lados, pero nadie parecía querer perder su dinero-¿Nadie? Bueno, pues en ese caso, ha sido un placer…

-¡Espera un momento Malfoy!-dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse. Si había algún juego al que nadie pudiera ganarla, era ese-Yo juego.

-¿Tú?-preguntó el rubio señalándola con el dedo y formando una mueca de desprecio.

-Sí¿qué pasa?-dijo sentándose frente a él y tomando la baraja de cartas-¿Acaso te da miedo perder contra una chica?

-No, lo que me da miedo es tener que tocar las mismas cartas que tú-dijo burlonamente provocando un coro de risas por parte de sus compañeros Slytherins.

-No digas estupideces Malfoy-dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada-¿Juegas o qué?

-No lo dudes Granger-contestó desafiante-Reparte.

La partida duraba ya más de una hora. Estaban empatados y parecía no haber forma de acabar la partida.

-Bueno Malfoy dime¿cómo has aprendido a jugar a este juego de muggles?-dijo Hermione mientras cortaba la baraja y el chico comenzaba a repartir-Tenía entendido que despreciabas todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

-Y estás en lo cierto Granger, pero se valorar las cosas buenas y esto lo es. Créeme-dijo mientras tomaba las cartas-¿Cuántas?

-Dos-contestó Hermione. Cogió las cartas que el rubio le tendía-Bien Malfoy, subo a cinco galeones.

-Yo… te las veo y subo diez más-dijo el chico poniendo el dinero en el centro de la mesa. Miraba a la chica con un brillo triunfante en los ojos mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-¡Apaga eso!-gritó al chica apartando el humo de su cara.

-¿Te molesta?

-Que va, sólo te digo que lo apagues por mero gusto-contestó irónicamente la chica mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y le arrebataba el cigarrillo al chico-Además no tienes estilo para fumar.

-¿Y tú sí?-preguntó incrédulo el chico.

-Si lo que quieres es que fume lo llevas claro-espetó mirándole a los ojos mientras apagaba el cigarrillo-Te las veos y subo cinco.

-Vaya, vaya con la mojigata de Granger. ¿Estás segura?-dijo cruzándose de brazos en inclinándose un poco hacia ella-Sabes que con todo ese dinero podrías sacar de la pobreza a la comadreja, yo que tú no me la jugaría tanto…

-¡Cállate Malfoy¿Vas o no vas?

-¡Claro! Te las veo y subo veinte más…

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante un rato. Tenía muy buenas cartas, pero había mucho dinero en juego. Tragó saliva algo nerviosa. No sabía que hacer. Sin embargo… Decidió arriesgarse, era mucho dinero, pero la cara de idiota que se le iba a quedar a Malfoy cuando perdieron valía todo el oro del mundo.

-Te las veo y subo cincuenta más…

-Uff Granear apostando fuerte… ¿no?-dijo cogiendo un montón de oro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa-Subo cincuenta más.

-Mala idea rubito….-murmuró Hermione mientras ponía veinte galeones más y su cadena de oro sobre la mesa.

-Esto se pone interesante-dijo Draco-Tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-El que gane, además de llevarse toda esta fortuna, tendrá que realizar una prueba que el otro le imponga.

-Me parece bien-aceptó la chica segura.

-Pero no será una apuesta cualquiera… Para evitar favoritismos y cosas de esas, dejaremos que un amigo mío y uno tuyo piensen en algo para el otro, después lo escribirán en un papel y al finalizar la partida se verá que es lo que hay que hacer.

-Adelante pues-dijo la castaña-Yo elijo…a Harry mismamente.

-Vale, pues yo llamo a Blaise.

Harry y Zabinni se acercaron y hablaron entre ellos dos. Al fin escribieron algo en un pedazo de papel, que doblaron y pusieron en el centro de la mesa, junto a toda la apuesta. Continuaron subiendo las apuestas, y al cabo de un rato, todos los alumnos se habían concentrado alrededor de la mesa para ver quien sería el vencedor de la partida.

-Bueno Granger, veo que ya no te queda más dinero…-dijo mirando a la castaña con triunfo-Por lo que te las veo, así que enséñamelas de una vez y veamos quien es el ganador.

-Bien Malfoy, pues prepárate…-dijo Hermione inclinándose sobre la mesa-para morir… Póquer de reyes…

Malfoy se quedó callado unos segundos. Mirando fijamente a la castaña. Hemione esbozó una sonrisa triunfante, pero al ver la que se le formó al rubio la borró de inmediato.

-Lo siento pequeña… pero… póquer ases-dijo poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa, junto a las de la castaña.

Hermione ahogó un chillido mientras veía como el rubio se llevaba todos sus ahorros, la cadena de oro que le regaló su padre, y lo peor de todo no era eso, era que ahora tendría que realizar la prueba que Zabinni había pensado, y a saber que tipo de prueba sería.

-Bien Granger, buena partida he de reconocerlo… Y ahora¿si eres tan amable de acercarte, pero no mucho, y leer lo que pone en le papel?-dijo tendiéndole el papel.

La chica lo cogió de malas maneras. Eso le pasaba por apostar. Maldita sea. Abrió el papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

-_Bueno Malfoy, aunque hayas ganado, hace tiempo que te tengo una guardada, me refiero a aquella noche en la que me robaste a esa hermosa chica, por eso, la prueba que Granger deberá llevar a cabo es nada más ni nada menos que…_

-¿Qué?-dijo preguntó Draco al ver que la chica había parado de leer.

Hermione estaba pálida y las manos le temblaban. Le entregó el papel al rubio, sin atreverse a mirarle. Draco lo cogió y su tez se volvió pálida.

-_Granger tendrá que darte un beso de más de diez segundos al finalizar la partida, ante todo el mundo_-concluyó Zabinni riendo maliciosamente.

Todos los alumno se giraron para mirarle, incluido Draco que ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Zabinni yo te…-dijo Draco caminando hasta él furiosamente.

-Después del beso, soy todo tuyo. Podrás hacerme lo que quieras, pero antes Granger, actúa-dijo Zabinni sin borrar de su cara aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione se acercó temblorosa hasta Draco. Le miró a los ojos, pero el rubio no la miraba a ella, si no que tenía su vista fija en un punto más allá de la chica. La castaña respiró hondo y con sus manso giró el rostro del chico para que la mirara, en el mismo instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, hasta quedar ellos dos solos.

La rodeó por la cintura y la besó en un impulso. La besó con desgana, pero cuando la chica comenzó a responder a su beso, algo en su interior se removió y su actitud cambió. La besó con más intensidad, con fuerza, con furia pero a la vez dulcemente. Buscó la lengua de la chica hasta encontrara, y ambas lenguas lucharon por el sometimiento de la otra. Al final, al cabo de un rato se separaron, sin dejar de mirarse.

Todos los alumnos a su alrededor irrumpieron en aplausos, creyendo que simplemente había sido un beso obligado, por cumplir una apuesta, pero era mucho más que eso, y ambos lo sabían.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bueno Draco, la verdad es que ha dado el pego-dijo Zabinni mientras él, Draco y Nott se dirigían hacia la salida de la sala de los menesteres, donde la fiesta había terminado-Incluso he llegado a pensar que realmente besabas a aquella sangre sucia con ganas. Siento que hayas tenido que besarla, pero admite que ha sido muy divertido…

-Soy muy buen actor¿no lo sabíais?-dijo Draco mientras contemplaba a una hermosa chica de ojos castaños que estaba apoyada en la barra, mirándolo fijamente.

-Realmente yo me moriría del asco si tuviera que….-dijo Blaise.

-Pero Draco, una cosa-lo interrumpió Nott. Los chicos se pararon en seco. Nott miraba fijamente a Draco-¿Dónde aprendiste a fingir de esa manera?

-Son muchos años aguantando a Pansy-dijo el chico riendo.

-En serio Draco…-dijeron sus dos amigos.

-Sólo diré una cosa, es bueno tener un as en la manga…-dijo riendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la castaña y se alejaba con sus amigos.

* * *

Buano ajaj espero que os haya gustado,ay se que es algo rara y eso,pero bueno yo también lo soy un poco asique nada...Se me courrió esta historio porque ahora yo,ando medio viciada cone ste juego y todos los días echo un par de partidllas con mis amigos, pero claro,sin postar jaja!!

Bueno acepto críticas y tos, per me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

Besazos!!


End file.
